But not for me
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: ShIzaya. Oneshot. Após dez anos, Shizuo decide dar um passo decisivo em sua vida e percebe que não conseguirá caminhar sozinho.


**But not for me**

**They're writing songs of love, but not for me.**

Eles estão escrevendo canções de amor, mas não para mim.

**A lucky star's above, but not for me.**

Uma estrela da sorte acima, mas não para mim.

**With love to lead the way**

Com o amor a liderar o caminho

**I've found more clouds of grey**

Eu encontrei mais nuvens de cinzas

**than any Russian play could guarantee.**

do que qualquer peça russa poderia oferecer.** — **_**But not for me, Chet Baker**_

Ele se lembrava bem como o convite brincou entre seus dedos. O papel era marrom e grosso, com uma fina linha rosada de cerca de um centímetro, que corria de ponta a ponta. As letras foram escritas em tinta prateada e, embora houvesse um detalhe no próprio papel que mantinha o convite fechado, também existia uma linha dourada do lado de fora, apenas por enfeite. Heiwajima Shizuo permaneceu algum tempo estudando o que tinha em mãos, sem entender porque aquilo havia chegado até sua pessoa e porque ele sequer se importava. _Nós não éramos tão próximos,_ o louro pensou consigo mesmo ao pousar o convite sobre a mesinha de centro. De alguma forma deixá-lo ali, sobre os jornais e revistas antigas, não parecia certo. _Eu não lembrava mais de seu rosto até esse momento._ Seu nome fora escrito com caprichados kanji e dentro do convite havia os nomes dos noivos e o local onde seria realizado o casamento. _Eu poderia ir... pela festa... pela bebida e comida..._ O Guarda-Costas pensou enquanto coçava o queixo com a mão direita. Um antigo colega dos tempos de colégio enviara seu convite de casamento, convidando Shizuo a comparecer. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele recebia tal coisa e não sabia ao certo como proceder. _Eu poderia ir... eu poderia pedir algumas horas para Tom-san..._

Ele poderia, mas não foi.

O convite foi deixado sobre a mesinha, mas acabou de alguma forma perdendo-se entre as bagunças pessoais do louro e junto com ele a possibilidade de fazer algo diferente. O Guarda-Costas provavelmente não teria voltado a se recordar daquele convite se ele não houvesse reaparecido, porém, dessa vez através de outras mãos e visivelmente com outro intuito. Não fora o carteiro que deixou o envelope embaixo da porta, ou a gentil senhora do apartamento ao lado que sempre recebia sua correspondência quando ele não estava em casa. O convite marrom foi oferecido à sua pessoa e Shizuo só conseguiu esboçar uma reação fraca, erguendo as sobrancelhas, e soltando um baixo "Oh..."

"Makoto-kun se casou e eu não sabia?" O dono daqueles pálidos e finos dedos parecia contrariado. "Como algo assim aconteceu, Shizu-chan? Como _você_, aquele que ninguém simpatizava e se importava, conseguiu ser convidado e _eu_ fiquei de fora?"

"As pessoas não gostavam de você, Verme." O louro encarou o convite uma segunda vez, dando de ombros. Seus olhos cor de mel foram para algo realmente relevante: o preparo do jantar.

"Não aja como se isso não fosse assunto seu!" Izaya balançou o convite, colocando a mão livre na cintura. "E como foi?"

"Eu não sei." O Guarda-Costas levou a pequenina colher de porcelana aos lábios, provando o caldo escuro. Eles teriam ensopado de carne para o jantar e o gosto _quase_ o fez sorrir. Quase...

O som que deixou os lábios do moreno foi alto e totalmente debochado. O Informante entrou em uma eufórica crise de risos, chamando Shizuo de antissocial e infantil tantas vezes que a ofensa perdeu o sentido em segundos. No entanto, o louro só precisou esticar a mão e segurar sua companhia facilmente pela gola da camiseta, erguendo-o um pouco do chão e mostrando que não era hora para brincadeiras. _Eu passei um bom tempo nesse ensopado..._

"Pegue os pratos. Menos risada e mais trabalho, Verme!"

Izaya afastou-se ainda rindo, contudo, mantendo uma segura distância todas as vezes que precisava retornar para aquele lado da cozinha. O apartamento do Guarda-Costas era 1DK, ou seja, sala e cozinha eram juntas, divididas por uma pequena bancada de madeira. Shizuo desligou o fogo, passando as costas da mão direita sobre a testa e respirando fundo. Seu estômago roncou baixo, lembrando-o de que ele não havia comido nada desde o almoço. O céu estava escuro do lado de fora da janela, e, assim que se virou, o louro pôde admirá-lo. As cortinas haviam sido abertas, deixando que o ar noturno entrasse e circulasse pelo cômodo. A mesinha de centro havia sido arrumada e os olhos cor de mel pousaram em sua companhia. O moreno estava em seu local habitual, um dos cotovelos sobre a madeira e olhando-o com tédio. _Quantas vezes eu já não vivi essa mesma cena?_ O pensamento o fez recordar-se do convite marrom, mesmo que o Guarda-Costas não conseguisse entender a relação. Shizuo abriu a máquina de fazer arroz, servindo duas porções generosas nas tigelas brancas e depois adicionando o ensopado. O cheiro pareceu invadir aquela área e, quando ele finalmente se sentou, o louro lembrou-se da última vez que fizeram aquilo, há uma semana, quando o Informante o visitou. Naquela noite, entretanto, eles jantaram a pizza que sua companhia havia trazido, todavia, a cena era basicamente a mesma.

_Dez anos,_ O Guarda-Costas pensou ao levar a primeira colherada à boca. A carne estava bem cozida e o tempero apetitoso e forte, como ele gostava. _Nós fazemos isso há uma década. _A realização o fez erguer os olhos, encarando o homem à sua frente. A lembrança dos tempos de colégio retornou e foi impossível não se recordar do atrevido rapaz que transformou sua vida escolar em um inferno. Os anos não haviam moldado Izaya, e ele ainda continuava atrevido, intrometido e insuportável. Fisicamente as mudanças também não foram acentuadas e muitas vezes Shizuo sentia como se não houvesse se passado um dia para aquela pessoa... os mesmos cabelos curtos e negros, olhos avermelhados e ferinos, além do mesmo sorriso debochado. O louro se formou e depois de se perder um pouco acabou conseguindo o emprego com Tom-san, provavelmente a única coisa que ele realmente sabia fazer na vida. O moreno, bem, continuou a fazer o que quer que fosse que ele fizesse, e, verdade fosse dita, o Guarda-Costas preferia não saber. _Nós mudamos? Aos olhos do Verme eu mudei?_

Shizuo pegou-se encarando o envelope que havia sido colocado sobre o sofá, sem entender porque um simples pedaço de papel pudesse significar tanto. Segundo um breve resumo anexado ao convite, os noivos se conheceram no colégio, mas começaram a namorar somente após se reencontrarem anos depois, na universidade. _E então eles se casaram... A vida para algumas pessoas soa tão... previsível. _Hábito fez o louro virar o rosto ao sentir-se observado. Dois grandes olhos vermelhos o fitavam com uma mistura de curiosidade e escárnio. O Informante limpou o canto da boca com o guardanapo, sorrindo maldosamente e alertando o Guarda-Costas de que o que viria em seguida era provavelmente pura bobagem.

"O que houve, Shizu-chan? Você está estranhamente calado! Não me diga que o assunto casamento te pegou desprevenido?" Izaya já havia comido metade de seu jantar e a colher retornou aos seus lábios.

"Você fala demais. Volte à sua comida." Shizuo apontou para o prato de sua companhia com sua própria colher.

"Eu estou tentando demonstrar interesse, não vê? Algo na sua reação me cativou totalmente, Shizu-chan." O moreno pareceu ponderar. "Não me diga que está pensando sobre casamento? Logo _você_?"

O louro havia se acostumado às besteiras que precisava ouvir daquela pessoa. O Informante era ousado e irritante, e muitas vezes não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que dar uma boa surra naquela pessoa e assim colocá-la em seu devido lugar. Porém, os anos amaciaram os humores do Guarda-Costas, que se pegou já não se importando com _algumas_ das muitas bobagens que escutava. Aquela seria uma exceção. Os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram um pouco e Shizuo coçou a nuca e sentiu-se estranhamente incomodado com o comentário. Izaya gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás e rindo com tanto empenho que o louro sentiu o rosto tornar-se rubro. O moreno voltou à posição habitual e os dois se olharam por um breve momento. O Guarda-Costas tentou ficar sério e esperou que sua companhia entendesse com um único olhar que aquele não era um momento para deboches. No entanto, ele não imaginou que o Informante se tornaria tão sério. A graça desapareceu pouco a pouco e Izaya juntou as sobrancelhas e voltou a comer.

O restante do jantar passou em silêncio e Shizuo sentiu-se plenamente satisfeito quando seu prato tornou-se limpo. O moreno terminara primeiro, por seu prato ter uma quantidade menor de comida, e ele o levou até a pia, retornando com dois pudins trazidos da geladeira. O louro declinou sua sobremesa e o Informante apenas puxou o pote para o seu lado, buscando o controle da tv e aproveitando sua sobremesa. O Guarda-Costas notou que alguma coisa estava diferente, contudo, não fez perguntas, colocando-se de pé e indo lavar a louça. Os pratos e talheres foram lavados em poucos minutos e ele estava de volta à sala. O telejornal anunciava a previsão do tempo quando Shizuo afastou um pouco a mesinha e sentou-se ao lado de sua companhia. Os pudins do Informante haviam terminado, restando apenas os potinhos e as colheres. _A temperatura irá cair nos próximos dias..._ O louro encarou a televisão, imaginando se precisaria levar um casaco no dia seguinte. _Hoje é meu dia de folga, mas amanhã precisarei rodar a cidade ao lado de Tom-san. Devedores não merecem descanso._

A mão direita do Guarda-Costas ergueu-se, encontrando os cabelos escuros de Izaya e sentindo os fios grossos por entre seus dedos. O moreno não pareceu se importar, continuando a encarar a televisão e parecendo interessado no que quer que o noticiário estivesse oferecendo. Shizuo lembrou-se da primeira vez que sentiu a textura daqueles fios. Não fora com carícias, e sim no meio de uma briga, nos tempos de colégio, quando o louro agarrou o Informante, puxando-o com força e fazendo-o cair sobre o chão de cimento. _Eu não esperava que ele possuísse cabelos macios ou que eles cheirassem a banho tomado._ E por quase uma década o Guarda-Costas vinha sentido aqueles fios entre seus dedos pelo menos uma vez ao mês. Quando eram mais jovens, os encontros eram mais frequentes por causa da agenda do colégio. Entretanto, a relação entre eles costumava ser muito mais caótica e violenta do que prazerosa. Pouco havia mudado; os dois ainda corriam pela cidade, gritando, provocando e atirando coisas — essa parte exclusiva de Shizuo, claro —, todavia, momentos como aquele, calmos e tranquilos, aconteciam unicamente devido à mútua necessidade por contato.

"Você sempre me surpreendendo Shizu-chan." A voz do Informante o trouxe de volta à realidade. "E eu achando que você sempre seria tedioso e previsível."

"Do que você está falando?" O louro retirou a mão dos cabelos de sua companhia e juntou as sobrancelhas.

Izaya piscou e levou a mão até o chão, pegando o controle da televisão e a desligando. O cômodo tornou-se silencioso, e o único som vinha da janela aberta, demonstrando que havia vida pelas ruas de Ikebukuro. O moreno moveu-se de seu lugar, arrastando-se até o Guarda-Costas e sentando-se sobre seu colo. Aquilo já era esperado, pois sempre acontecia depois que eles jantavam, como uma espécie de ritual. Os dias de folga eram as únicas exceções na agenda de Shizuo. Era o único dia em que o Informante poderia pisar em Ikebukuro sem ser enxotado, perseguido ou vítima de longos e dolorosos minutos de, digamos, certa _persuasão_. Nesse dia os dois passavam basicamente o tempo todo juntos, fosse no pequeno apartamento do louro ou no largo e espaçoso lar de Izaya. _Nós comemos, discutimos e fazemos sexo, não necessariamente nessa ordem, e no dia seguinte retornamos ao que somos._

"Você cheira doce." O Guarda-Costas afundou o nariz no pescoço do moreno. Ele cheirava a baunilha. O Informante inclinou-se à frente e o homem mais forte de Ikebukuro fechou os olhos ao sentir o exato momento em que a lâmina gelada tocou seu pescoço. "Essa história não terá um final feliz... para você."

"Eu não sabia que Shizu-chan acreditava em finais felizes." Izaya moveu-se para trás, abrindo um largo e malicioso sorriso. O canivete havia sido aberto em uma fração de segundos e, apesar de seu corpo ter percebido, Shizuo permaneceu imóvel. Um único movimento e o homem em seu colo voaria pela pequenina sala, batendo na janela e caindo por seis andares. "Quem é a mulher?"

"Mulher?" O louro juntou as sobrancelhas. A lâmina em sua garganta marcou um pouco mais a pele.

"A mulher com que você está se encontrando." O moreno continuava a sorrir, mas havia um brilho diferente nos olhos avermelhados. "Você conseguiu até mesmo _me_ enganar, a pessoa que sabe basicamente de tudo o que acontece nesta cidade."

"Se você realmente soubesse de tudo então não estaria me fazendo tal pergunta." O Guarda-Costas deixou escapar um suspiro. Ele já escutara muitas bobagens dos lábios daquela pessoa, porém, aquilo soava tão absurdo que Shizuo nem conseguia se dar ao trabalho de ficar bravo. "Eu não estou saindo com mulher alguma."

"Eu quero o nome dela, Shizu-chan." O Informante desfez o sorriso e antes que a lâmina rasgasse sua pele, o louro empurrou o homem que estava por cima de leve, o suficiente para que pudesse trocar de posição. Izaya foi colocado sobre o piso de madeira, os dois pulsos segurados, no entanto, ainda mantinha a mesma expressão séria.

Nenhum deles disse nada, pelo menos por alguns segundos. Algum carro parecia ter sido assaltado, pois daquele andar eles ouviram o barulho do alarme e os gritos dos prováveis donos. Os dois amantes, contudo, não pareciam tomar conhecimento do que acontecia, concentrados em um mudo diálogo.

"Você está com ciúme, Verme? O Guarda-Costas disse após se cansar de esperar uma explicação.

"Ciúme? De quem?" O moreno riu, entretanto, seus olhos continuavam sérios. "Por que eu teria ciúme justo de você? Um monstro!"

"Você não é tão esperto quanto pensa." Shizuo abaixou um pouco o rosto. Os pulsos do Informante foram erguidos e o louro os prendeu facilmente com uma única mão, enquanto a outra tocava o rosto de Izaya. _Ele está quente._ O moreno tentou chutá-lo, todavia, aquele movimento só serviu para fazer com que o Guarda-Costas apertasse mais a mão que o segurava. "Eu não estou saindo com mulher alguma."

Shizuo soltou sua companhia e voltou a sentar-se. O Informante permaneceu deitado por algum tempo, imóvel e encarando o teto. Quando ele se levantou, o louro pegou o canivete do chão e o atirou pela janela, ignorando totalmente onde ele pudesse cair. Izaya voltou a se arrastar sobre ele, desarmado, mas ainda silencioso. O moreno não fez perguntas tolas sobre mulheres, apenas segurou o rosto do Guarda-Costas entre suas mãos e o ergueu levemente até que os lábios se esbarrassem. O beijo teve gosto de pudim e desejo. As línguas se encontraram de imediato e Shizuo subiu as mãos pelas coxas de seu amante, até segurá-lo firmemente pela cintura. O Informante moveu-se um pouco, até ajeitar-se sobre o membro do louro. O quadril mexeu-se devagar, provocando-o e fazendo seu sangue tornar-se quente com os prospectos de algumas horas extasiantes sobre a cama. A carícia tornou-se menos comportada com o passar do tempo e, quando sentiu a própria ereção tentar invadir sua companhia, o Guarda-Costas afastou os lábios e apenas disse que eles deveriam ir para o quarto.

O curto caminho foi feito entre beijos, apertões e roupas sendo retiradas e jogadas pelo corredor. Izaya foi prensado contra a parede e Shizuo aproveitou a chance para retirar sua camisa e calça de moletom. Seu corpo juntou-se ao do moreno, esfregando sua ereção contra o quadril de seu amante e ouvindo-o gemer baixo em antecipação. A mão direita do louro entrou pela calça que o Informante ainda vestia e ele não se surpreendeu por vê-lo sem roupa de baixo ou ao sentir a ereção úmida devido ao pré-orgasmo. Izaya sempre foi sensível e as preliminares entre eles eram curtas, porém, prazerosas. Os dedos do Guarda-Costas masturbavam o membro do moreno, utilizando movimentos fortes e rápidos. O orgasmo chegou em segundos, pintando a parede e fazendo o Informante quase cair ao chão. Shizuo o segurou pela cintura, deslizando a língua por sua orelha direita, mordendo o pescoço pálido e deixando uma possessiva marca vermelha. A cama finalmente surgiu e, quando se deitou sobre ela, Izaya estava excitado novamente.

Fazer sexo com o moreno sempre foi um jogo. O Informante gostava de provocá-lo e incitá-lo com palavras sujas e uma sensualidade embriagante. O louro não se iludia, e sabia muito bem que sua companhia era um homem, assim como ele, no entanto, havia algo diferente em Izaya, uma maneira peculiar de tornar-se tão desejável que até mesmo em seus momentos íntimos e solitários o Guarda-Costas utilizava mentalmente o corpo de seu amante para ajudá-lo a se aliviar. Ele conhecia cada centímetro daquele ser e sabia exatamente onde tocar. O moreno tinha a respiração descompassada ao deitar-se sobre a cama e seus olhos vermelhos fitaram Shizuo enquanto ele se livrava da última peça restante. A roupa de baixo preta foi deixada ao chão e ele arrastou-se para a cama, ficando sobre o Informante e juntando os corpos.

As ereções se encontraram e se esfregaram de maneira excitante. As mãos de Izaya subiram por seu peito, empurrando-o, invertendo as posições e ficando por cima. Os olhos cor de mel fitaram os dedos contra sua pele e o louro permaneceu naquela posição ao sentir os lábios de seu amante descer por seu peitoral, contornando o abdômen e abocanhando sua ereção em um movimento rápido e cheio de desejo. O Guarda-Costas gemeu baixo, aproveitando a incrível sensação de ter seu membro dentro dos lábios daquele homem. O moreno era bom em oferecer aquele tipo de _serviço_, intercalando os movimentos entre sua língua e seus dedos.

Por alguns minutos Shizuo permitiu-se ser devorado. Seus gemidos se tornaram mais constantes e ele havia erguido o pescoço para poder admirar o que acontecia em seu baixo ventre. O Informante não parou o que fazia, apenas lançou furtivos olhares vez ou outra. A sensação física juntou-se à incrível visão de ter sua ereção sumindo por entre os pequenos lábios de seu amante, e então foi impossível controlar seu corpo. O louro avisou sobre o orgasmo, contudo, Izaya não se moveu, recebendo-o em sua boca e deixando-o descer por sua garganta em três movimentos. Os olhos cor de mel se fecharam e só se abriram quando os beijos do moreno retornaram para o seu pescoço. Os dentes morderam sua pele, entretanto, o Guarda-Costas mal sentiu a dor. O peso sobre seu corpo tornou-se nulo quando o Informante levantou-se e daquela posição Shizuo o observou ir até o outro lado do quarto para pegar o tubo de lubrificante que ficava dentro de seu armário. A nudez de Izaya encheu a boca do louro com saliva, desejando-o com fervor, e imaginando como seria invadir mais uma vez aquele homem. O moreno retornou com o tubo de plástico e acomodou-se sobre as pernas do Guarda-Costas. Uma boa quantidade do lubrificante foi despejada sobre o membro de Shizuo e naquele momento ele soube que seu amante queria ficar por cima. O Informante o masturbou por algum tempo enquanto sua outra mão invadia sua entrada, penetrando-a devagar e de maneira desajeitada.

"Izaya..."

O moreno, todavia, não lhe deu ouvidos. Izaya preparou-se sozinho, e aqueles minutos foram cruéis para o louro. Assistir a tudo só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais excitado, e, quando o Informante finalmente sentou-se sobre sua ereção, o Guarda-Costas achou que chegaria ao clímax sem precisar sequer mover-se. _Apertado... ele está muito apertado._ Izaya apoiou as mãos sobre o abdômen de Shizuo e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Seu corpo tremia pequenos espasmos de puro deleite. Ambos precisaram de alguns segundos, e partiu do louro o primeiro passo. Suas mãos seguraram firmemente a cintura do moreno, erguendo-o um pouco, o suficiente para que seu membro deslizasse e voltasse a penetrá-lo. O Informante gemeu e o olhou com luxúria, movendo o quadril em seguida e mostrando que estava pronto para começar. O Guarda-Costas voltou a se mover e foi uma questão de segundos até que ambos estivessem em sincronia.

As estocadas eram fortes e profundas. Sexo entre eles nunca foi contido ou gentil, e sempre era acompanhado de certa brutalidade. Ambos eram homens e por trás de toda a definição própria daquele sexo, seria simplesmente impossível ignorar que, embora se encontrassem às escondidas por dez longos anos, Shizuo e Izaya ainda eram vistos pelas ruas de Ikebukuro em um exaustivo jogo de gato e rato. Nada havia mudado, mas nada continuava o mesmo.

O louro segurou as coxas do homem que estava por cima, apertando-as e puxando-as para baixo. As posições se inverteram e o Guarda-Costas virou o moreno, e fazendo-o afundar o rosto no travesseiro. O membro voltou a penetrá-lo e o Informante gemeu alto quando Shizuo o segurou pela cintura e recomeçou a mover-se. Os olhos cor de mel estavam embaçados por desejo e a franja grudava em sua testa devido ao suor, mas nada no mundo seria capaz de cegá-lo da cena que acontecia bem diante de seus olhos. Em determinado momento Izaya passou a mover o corpo, empurrando o quadril para trás e permitindo assim que a ereção do louro entrasse por completo. Os gemidos se misturavam com o ranger da cama em atrito com o piso de madeira e os barulhos do próprio ato. O Guarda-Costas moveu-se uma última vez, puxando o quadril do moreno com força e fazendo-o erguer-se um pouco da cama. Shizuo fechou os olhos, sentindo seu orgasmo preencher seu amante ao mesmo tempo em que seus pulmões pediam ar. Ele sempre se esquecia de respirar naqueles momentos.

O Informante deitou-se na cama e afundou o rosto no travesseiro. O louro retirou-se devagar e o virou, sabendo que Izaya provavelmente estaria excitado novamente e não seria justo deixá-lo naquelas condições. Porém, antes que pudesse pensar em um meio de aliviar o moreno, o Guarda-Costas foi puxado para baixo por dois pálidos e delgados braços. Os lábios se encontraram e Shizuo fechou os olhos devagar, permitindo que a língua do moreno invadisse sua boca. O beijo foi quente e profundo. Os corpos se encontraram e por um momento o louro precisou juntar as sobrancelhas quando sentiu uma das mãos do Informante descer até seu membro e começar a masturbá-lo. _Ele está diferente._ No começo daquele relacionamento, quando ambos ainda eram adolescentes, muitas vezes eles passavam tardes inteiras em motéis, tamanha a necessidade por aquele tipo de contato. _Já faz algum tempo que não fazemos isso._ Izaya não precisou de muito para colocá-lo no clima e o Guarda-Costas foi para trás, trazendo-o com ele. Erguer aquele homem era tão simples como levantar um copo ou segurar um prato, portanto, Shizuo não encontrou dificuldades. O moreno ajoelhou-se sobre seu colo, guiando a ereção até sua entrada e sentando-se com sensualidade. Quando ambos os corpos estavam unidos novamente, o Informante segurou o rosto do louro e o encarou por alguns instantes. Nenhum deles disse nada, pois não seria necessário. Aquela relação não fora construída por palavras e elas nunca tiveram espaço. _Ações_ era a única linguagem que aqueles dois conheciam.

**x**

A luz invadiu o quarto e acertou o rosto do Guarda-Costas.

Ele piscou, virou o rosto e finalmente ergueu a mão direita, cobrindo seus olhos. A janela havia permanecido aberta durante a noite e o nascer do Sol ofuscava sua visão e o fazia sentir vontade de chutar alguma coisa por ter sido acordado daquela maneira. _Eu quero levantar e fechar a janela, mas não posso._ O braço esquerdo estava ocupado, servindo como apoio para a outra pessoa presente sobre aquela cama. Izaya vestia a camisa branca de Shizuo enquanto suas pernas estavam livres e nuas. O próprio louro dormiu nu, incapacitado de encontrar o restante de suas roupas. Os dois haviam dormido no meio da madrugada e somente depois de terem praticamente revirado o quarto. O Guarda-Costas parou de contar depois do terceiro orgasmo, mas eles aproveitaram o suficiente para que aquelas roupas de cama não precisassem de uma viagem à lavanderia. O destino era o lixo.

Hábito fez com que Shizuo esticasse a mão livre, tocando o chão, no entanto, sem sentir o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro que ele sempre deixava debaixo da cama. _Eu me esqueci de trazê-los. Eu os deixei na sala. _O louro suspirou, voltando a permanecer quieto ao notar que o moreno havia se movido na cama e que não parecia ter gostado de toda aquela agitação. _Ele dorme como uma criança._ Aquele era o único momento em que o Informante parecia indefeso. Não havia comentários ácidos ou brincadeiras tolas; ofensas ou provocações baratas. Era preciso certo nível de confiança para que qualquer pessoa se permitisse ficar inconsciente ao lado de outra. _Se ele me temesse certamente não dormiria tão tranquilamente._ Izaya nunca teve problemas em dormir na companhia do Guarda-Costas e aquele foi um detalhe que ele notou há muito tempo. O moreno também não parecia se importar com o excesso de força de Shizuo e, com exceção dos momentos em que estavam correndo pelas ruas de Ikebukuro, o Informante nunca havia reclamado durante o sexo, embora o louro tivesse consciência de que passara dos limites muitas vezes.

O Guarda-Costas permaneceu deitado e admirando seu amante dormir por alguns minutos. Ele não soube dizer quando começou a relembrar certas coisas, principalmente os primeiros anos daquela relação. Se o tempo era responsável por trazer sabedoria, Shizuo questionava tal noção veemente. Ambos ainda não haviam esquecido as antigas rixas e, verdade fosse dita, sexo era basicamente a única coisa que compartilhavam. _Além de alguns poucos conhecidos, como Shinra, Kadota e Celty..._ Os olhos cor de mel se fecharam e o louro escorregou o braço devagar, até conseguir fazer com que Izaya deitasse diretamente sobre o travesseiro. Seu ombro esquerdo estava dormente e ele só voltou ao normal quando o Guarda-Costas entrou no banheiro, no final do corredor. O banho que ele tomou foi rápido e gelado. A água batia em sua pele, retirando o cheiro de seu amante e limpando-o pouco a pouco. O moreno ainda dormia quando Shizuo retornou ao quarto, a toalha branca ao redor da cintura e abrindo o guarda-roupa devagar. O trabalho o chamaria em algumas horas e, se o moreno não acordasse, ele teria de pedir que seu amante escondesse a chave embaixo do tapete após sair.

"Que horas são?" A pergunta soou baixa e preguiçosa, e o dono da voz ainda permanecia de olhos fechados.

"Dez horas." O louro trocou-se ali mesmo e sem se preocupar se era ou não observado. "Vá tomar um banho, eu farei o café da manhã."

"Quero meus ovos bem mexidos..." O Informante permaneceu no mesmo local. "E uma toalha limpa, e minhas roupas e..."

"Eu não sou sua maldita empregada!" O Guarda-Costas sentiu a veia em sua testa palpitar.

"Não, não é." Izaya abriu os olhos e ofereceu um sorriso transbordando malícia. "Shizu-chan é minha esposa."

Shizuo deixou o quarto praguejando e seus insultos duraram mais do que o necessário. Ele havia ido até a área de serviço e pegado as roupas que estavam dentro da secadora. O moreno já estava no banheiro e o convidou a juntar-se a ele, alegando que não havia nada mais saudável do que um banho a dois. O louro ignorou o convite, contudo, seus olhos estiveram o tempo todo fitando a silueta nua e pálida por trás do box fumê. Seu baixo ventre mostrou-se presente, lembrando-o das incontáveis vezes em que eles fizeram sexo naquele banheiro, e em como a voz do Informante ecoou rouca e erótica dentro daquele pequenino cômodo. Preparar o desjejum roubou-lhe a atenção e assuntos impróprios deram lugar à concentração em fazer o café da manhã, além de tomar cuidado para não queimar os ovos mexidos. O Guarda-Costas morava sozinho há muito tempo e sabia cozinhar e se virar como ninguém. Izaya ainda não havia retornado quando Shizuo terminou, então foi sua responsabilidade ajeitar a mesinha de centro. A pequenina toalha xadrez foi colocada sobre o vidro e o louro precisou de duas viagens até organizar os pratos e xícaras. O Guarda-Costas coçou a nuca, passando os olhos pelo entorno e procurando seus cigarros e o controle da televisão, que estavam em cima de um dos sofás e ao lado do convite marrom. O pedaço de papel foi parar em seus dedos e Shizuo o encarou por alguns segundos.

_Eu sempre soube que nunca enviaria convites de casamento._ O louro ainda era um adolescente quando se deu conta de que não viveria a mesma vida que a grande maioria das pessoas. Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira, e encarava seus colegas de classe quando a realização o atingiu. _Eu me lembro de ter pensado que muitos deles se casariam e construiriam família e teriam netos e bisnetos, mas não eu. Aquela vida nunca foi para mim._ A única garota que ouviu uma confissão do Guarda-Costas o rejeitou após dizer que tinha medo dele. Uma semana depois a mesma garota estava namorando outro rapaz, o mesmo que já havia perdido incontáveis lutas para ele. _E um mês depois eu comecei a fazer sexo com Izaya depois de uma briga no ginásio. _Shizuo juntou as sobrancelhas, tentando lembrar-se da garota, entretanto, infelizmente nem sequer seu rosto surgiu-lhe em mente. O convite foi jogado sobre o sofá e o louro virou-se, pronto para começar a comer. _Eu não estou sozinho..._

O moreno estava em pé, do outro lado da sala e vestindo as mesmas roupas com que chegara no dia anterior: a calça jeans azul, a camisa branca e a velha jaqueta negra. O Informante permaneceu imóvel, olhando-o com seriedade, todavia, sem dizer absolutamente nada. O Guarda-Costas sentou-se, não querendo que seu café esfriasse e esperando que sua companhia tivesse o bom senso de fazer o mesmo. Izaya arrastou-se até onde ele estava, sentando-se em silêncio e começando a comer seu ovos mexidos. Eles não eram de muita conversa, principalmente durante as manhãs, logo, Shizuo não estranhou a expressão taciturna no rosto do moreno.

"Quando é sua próxima folga?" O Informante brincou com o garfo antes de espetar outro pedaço de ovo mexido.

"Eu não sei." As folgas mudavam e o louro precisava se fazer presente quando Tom-san necessitasse. "Uma semana, quinze dias, não sei."

"Hm..."

O Guarda-Costas bebericou com pouco de café. Seus olhos estavam baixos e ele não mentiu ao dizer que não sabia quando estaria livre. _Ele aparecerá em Ikebukuro diariamente se eu não delimitar um dia. E eu o enxotarei de volta, claro._ Izaya bebeu o café em um único gole e ficou em pé, mostrando que estava satisfeito. Os dois não fariam mais _nada_ naquele dia, então era fácil entender porque o moreno estava tão disposto a ir embora. _É sempre assim. Nas manhãs seguintes ele sempre vai embora depois de tomar café._

"Leve a chave," Shizuo disse enquanto limpava o canto da boca. O Informante parou e virou metade do corpo, juntando as sobrancelhas e mostrando que não entendia. "Eu tenho outra."

"Você está me dando uma cópia da chave?" Izaya parecia visivelmente surpreso, o que era um raro momento. "Por quê?"

_Realmente... por quê? _O louro tentou encontrar uma resposta, mas não havia nenhuma. A atitude simplesmente parecia a coisa mais óbvia a fazer naquela situação. Seu amante permaneceu no mesmo local, esperando algum tipo de resposta. O Guarda-Costas suspirou e levantou-se, coçando a nuca e tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Elas nunca foram o seu forte.

"Nós estamos fazendo isso há muito tempo e ao invés de pagarmos motéis, você poderia simplesmente entrar e esperar. "As palavras pareceram chegar em velocidade reduzida ao moreno, pois ele precisou de alguns segundos até esboçar qualquer tipo de reação. O Informante virou-se melhor e o estudou, em silêncio e com uma estranha seriedade que não combinava com sua personalidade. "E eu não estou me encontrando com mais ninguém. Durante todo esse tempo, foi apenas... você. Sempre foi _somente_ você."

Shizuo nunca foi romântico.

Ele não fazia ideia de como soar sentimental ou emocional e não entendia porque certas coisas tinham de ser incitadas ao invés de explicadas. Talvez porque seu parceiro fosse um homem, talvez porque ele sabia que mulher alguma estaria ao seu lado, independente do quão polido e gentil ele fosse, ou talvez porque a relação com Izaya sempre foi o auge da honestidade, o ponto alto de sua vida. Não havia mentiras ou invenções. Aquele homem o conhecia como ele realmente era: personalidade difícil e força descomunal, um monstro. E, apesar de tudo, ele estava _ali_.

O louro coçou a nuca novamente, notando pela primeira vez o que acabara de falar. Do ponto de vista de quem escutava, realmente havia soado como uma confissão e, infelizmente, as experiências do Guarda-Costas com aquele assunto não eram das mais positivas.

"Hahahaha do que você está falando Shizu-chan?! Até parece que está me pedindo indiretamente para morar com você!" A risada do moreno soou mais nervosa do que debochada. "O que é isso? Não me diga que irá se ajoelhar e me pedir em casamento? Oh! O anel estava dentro do ovo mexido? Mesmo?!"

"Eu estou... de certa forma." Shizuo surpreendeu-se com suas próprias palavras. De repente aquilo parecia tão... certo. "E-Eu me refiro a morarmos juntos, e não o casamento... Mas você faz como quiser."

"Seu apartamento é muito pequeno." O Informante rebateu quase no mesmo instante. E a risada também desapareceu. "Você só tem um quarto e o banheiro não tem sequer uma banheira."

"Pois é." O louro deu de ombros. "Esta é minha casa. Este sou eu e esta é minha vida."

"Seus vizinhos são mal-educados, não há porteiro e você tem sorte de ninguém ter entrado e roubado suas coisas..."

"Eu sei."

"O local não é bem iluminado, os carros fazem barulho e eu tenho certeza de que a mulher do apartamento ao lado consegue nos ouvir fazendo sexo."

"Olha, Ver—"

"Eu aceito." Os olhos vermelhos se arregalaram e Izaya respondeu sem hesitar. "Eu aceito morar com você."

O Guarda-Costas soltou um baixo "Oh..." enquanto observava seu amante quase deslizar até o chão, como se estivesse mole e cansado. O moreno acomodou-se no tapete, abraçando as pernas e escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos. Shizuo aproximou-se devagar, sem saber ao certo como deveria agir naquele tipo de situação. _Não é como se eu nunca houvesse pensado no assunto; eu apenas não vi oportunidade._ Ele não tinha ilusão de que sua vida seria perfeita e florida, porém, havia algo dentro do louro que sabia que havia um motivo pelo qual seu amor não foi correspondido quando ele se confessou para a garota. Quando o convite marrom chegou até suas mãos, meses atrás, o Guarda-Costas pegou-se pensando seriamente sobre aquilo, não o casamento em si, e sim certas responsabilidades. Com exceção dos dias em que Kasuka o visitava, Shizuo levava uma vida parcialmente solitária. Não havia ninguém o esperando voltar, ou companhia para as refeições. Sua cama, embora de casal, recebia somente o Informante e ninguém mais. _A escolha sempre foi um pouco óbvia. Se eu pensar a respeito, esse dia estava fadado a acontecer._

Então, quando sua mão direita tocou o alto da cabeça de Izaya, e os olhos cor de mel viram o rosto de seu amante tornar-se rubro, o louro entendeu porque nunca enviaria convites de casamento. O romance convencional, as promessas infindáveis e as palavras vazias... nada daquilo era para ele, e no fundo o Guarda-Costas sabia que se arrependeria daquela proposta, principalmente quando as brigas começassem. _Eu precisarei de um lugar maior._ Shizuo estudou sua pequenina sala e pensar sobre aquilo o surpreendeu. Seus joelhos cederam e ele recostou-se ao sofá e sentou-se ao lado do moreno. Sua nuca foi apoiada no assento macio enquanto uma de suas mãos retirou o maço de cigarros de dentro do bolso da calça. O cigarro posicionou-se entre seus lábios, no entanto, antes que ele pudesse acendê-lo, uma mão ágil o retirou, amassando-o e jogando-o longe.

"Primeira regra: sem cigarros na casa."

O louro fechou os olhos e apenas sorriu.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Primeira vez que participo de uma fanfic coletiva! Estou postando aqui somente a **minha** fanfic, mas se alguém tem interesse em ler as demais elas estão na forma de coletânea no Nyah! Recomendo!

Enfim, a oneshot saiu curtinha se comparada às minhas outras fanfics, mas fiquei parcialmente satisfeita com o resultado. Confesso que foi difícil me manter longe de cenas românticas e declarações fofas, porém, tentei ser mais realista e imaginar como realmente seria um pedido de casamento entre o Shizuo e o Izaya.

Espero que tenham gostado e obrigada por ler até aqui!


End file.
